A Different Turn
by ArtemisTheYoung
Summary: What if things took a different turn? What if Captain Hammer DID die. What if Penny did NOT. And what if just maybe, Penny fell for Billy? Rated T cause I it felt needed to be.
1. 3 weeks and 3 days

**A/N(This little story came upon me when looking up fanfic's about DHSAB)**

Billy laid in bed next Penny, who was asleep. It was 5am and his mind was not at ease. He kept thinking of what happened 3 weeks ago. The reason Penny was laying next to him, sleeping soundly. He sighed. It was almost like the whole event happened just yesterday;

"Look out Billy Buddy, its gonna be bloody..." Billy held up the 'Death Ray' to the frozen Captain Hammer. No mistakes had been made, he was going to make his first kill.

Penny had been hiding behind a few chairs, witnessing the man she had been dating, frozen, and helpless. She couldn't help but shed a tear, even if she'd only knew him for a little while. She watched the tall, lean, blond man stood infront of Captain Hammer. She tried to think of something to do, say, or stop this.

Before he could count down to three inside his head, Billy had already pulled the trigger, blasting a red beam. Making Captain Hammer blowing up his frozen body, into a bloody mess. Penny screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Billy to jump. He turned around to terrified civilians, and blood splattered against the walls of the room. He cringed when he saw the pain on Penny's face.

Penny soon got up and ran out of the room, with terrified eyes.

Billy still remembers her face, it still makes him shiver with pain and agony. He shook him self from his thoughts and looked over at the sleeping beauty that was Penny. He turned himself over and smiled at her sleeping face. A bigger smile soon came to his face knowing that he was going to propose to Penny. Billy softly stroked a strand of hair on Penny's Face. He bit his lip. Penny wasnt in his bed in his aparment, because he killed Captain Hammer. That was far from the reason. But it was part of it. Billy sighed and let his thoughts think back to the day, the reason, why Penny, was with him.

It was 3 days after the event of killing Captain Hammer, and Billy was out of His Dr. Horrible disguise, and was doing laundry, beacuse even Super Villians in the League of Evil, have to laundry. Billy loaded in his whites, and set the adjustments and started the washer. He looked over to see a depressed red head, unloading her darks. He slowly walked over. "H-Hey, Penny" He said putting on hand on her shoulder

Penny lifted her head softly, she had a few tears coming out of her eyes. "Oh.. Billy." she wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Captain Hammer... Um, I dont know if you heard, but he was killed... A-and..." Penny couldn't finish her sentence, she started sobbing in to Billy's shoulder.

He blushed softly and pulled her into a warm embrace. He felt almost guilty for causing the reason of her tears. But he knew, that this gave him a chance to be with her. He gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her. "Its alright." he whispered. "Everything happens-"

"Dont say for a reason" Penny intterupted.

He shook his head "No, just that everything happens... You're the one who told me that.." he said softly

Penny looked up into Billy's eyes. Her eyes were puffy and tear stained. She forgot that she had said those words. She was speechless that Billy, had acctually remebered what she had said. She pulled pulled back softly, so that she was still in his embrace, but she could look up at him. "You remembered what I said?" she asked.

"Of course I do." Billy replied."I always remember what you say. You're very insightful..." Billy smiled down at her.

Penny felt her heart soar 40 feet. She didnt know if that was because she was crying and she wasnt thinking straight, or these were real feelings. But, she couldn't help but feel like she wanted him to kiss her, to love her. To tell her, she was his. And then Penny did the unthinkable. She got up on her tippy toes and softly kissed billy.

Billy blushed. He was being kissed by Penny for the first time. Billy held her close. He softly kissed her back wanting this moment to last and last forever on.

(Authors Note: This is my first fanfic for _Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog. _I love this movie. I just wish i could have the songs on CD. And I love that the character is played by Neil Patrick Harris. I LOVE HIM. My mom loves him to. He is super hot, even if he is gay.)


	2. Suprises Suprises

Billy awoke to sunshine. He realized his lovely thoughts had lulled him asleep. It was 8:23 am and Penny was out of bed. He uncovered himself out of the black silk blankets (Hey, even undercover villains love to be comfortable) and walked out of the bedroom. He soon heard Penny cooking in the kitchen. He smelt the bacon crackling in the pans, she had bought for him. He heard penny singing a song under her breath that sounded very close to the sounds of _The Supremes_. He smiled and crept behind her. He softly slid his hands behind her and around her waist, causing Penny to softly coo.

"Good Morning, my love" Billy softly said into her shoulder.

"Mmm... good morning Billy" Penny replied back with a smile in her voice. Snuggled herself against his arms as she slid the bacon from the pan to a napkin on top of a new ceramic plate (part of a collection that Penny bought Billy)

Billy slinked his hand towards the sizzling bacon, only to be softly hit in the hand by Penny greasy fork.

"Now, now... let them cool..." she giggled

Billy just smirked and kissed her on the cheek and walked over to sit by the counter. He watched Penny, with admiring eyes. Penny was wearing what he thought be her favorite night attire. She had on extra long, baby blue, sheep time night pants. She was also wearing the matching the top. This was a matching baby blue long sleeve, with an image of a sleeping sheep on a patch of grass.

Penny had brought over a plate of bacon and eggs, fresh for Billy.

Billy smiled eager for her delicious home cooking. Billy chowed down. Penny went over to the sink to clean the greasy pans. That's when Billy's Phone vibrated on the counter. He had left it there last night after he came home late. Billy flipped his cell open. 2 text messages, is what was written across his miniature screen. Billy clicked 'ok' and opened the first text message. It was from RazorBlade – someone he worked with at The League of Evil. The text read "You forgot you paper work. Better get it finished and turned in to Dark Horse, or ELSE!" Billy bit his lip. He couldn't just get up and tell Penny that he had to go to The League of Evil to pick up paper work. For one, Penny does NOT know of The League of Evil. And two, Penny doesn't know that Billy is an undercover Villain. He has never really told her, and it has never really come up. Billy quickly typed a message back. "Can you cover for me, please? I'm at my apartment with Penny. She decided to cook me breakfast. I beg of you!" Billy quickly tapped send and closed the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Penny asked putting dishes into the dishwasher (that Penny gave to Billy)

Billy panicked. He didn't want to tell Penny what he was doing, just yet. "I was texting Raz-...Ray..."

"RazRay. Funny name..."

Billy smiled awkwardly "Yeah. His parents were...Hippies."

Penny nodded, as she finished filling the dishwasher. She walked over to Billy and snuggled against him. She softly kissed his temple, which made Billy smile. Penny then gave Billy a quick hug, and softly pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower, and then I have to go down to the shelter today and put in some work. You know, make sure there are many blankets, and extra clothing."

Billy nodded. He bit his lip though. Just as Penny was about to leave, Billy grabbed hold of Penny's hand tightly.

Penny was tugged towards him. She gave Billy a funny look.

Suddenly, Billy got down on one knee. He looked up at Penny, who was breathless. He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. "Penny," Billy started. "I know I've only known you since that first day we met on the street corner, and we've only been dating for 3 weeks but, I feel like I'm in love. And, I know that no-one can change this feeling. Penny, I've loved you since the day I met you. And I think I wanna marry you." Billy reached into the chest pocket of his flannel Pajamas and pulled out a gold ring. "Now, this isn't the official engagement ring, it mostly a 'Promise Ring'. This is to promise we'll always be together until we do set a date and get a real engagement ring. So, Penny... will you, marry me?" Billy asked.

Penny felt choked up. She knew the answer to this question, but was it the logical one. She felt the same exact way towards Billy, and she wanted to marry him too, and make a family. They knew a lot from each other from those long days at the 'Coin Wash' eating frozen yogurt on top of washers and dryers, just talking the whole day through. Penny swallowed hard. "...Yes" she whispered with the uttermost joy.

Billy was filled with joy and love, and slid the ring gently on her left hand. He sprung up and pulled Penny into a large hug, kissing her with all his happiness for he was the happiest guy on the planet. "I promise you won't regret saying 'yes'. I promise I will make you the happiest woman ever, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." He whispered

**(Authors Note: Yay! Chapter 2 is finally DONE. Since my two reviews pushed me forward to do this (shut up! I love my to reviewers) so this was exciting to write since I really wanted the engagement to be soon for further ideas)**


	3. Praise and Over Thinking

**(Authors Note: UGH! I know it has been forever since I have written a new chapter, this is due to computer problems (broke my LCD screen) and a forgetful mind. I really apologize guys, but I will get back on track, since school is ending. And don't worry, I have been thinking of what I wanted to say, and you guys are very supporting and I really love it! And don't be afraid to tell me what you guys think what should happen. I love constructive ideas! Anyways, you probably want to get back to reading, but thanks to the reviewers!)**

"I gotta go to work, Billy" Penny smiled and kissed Billy's cheek softly and admired the ring on her finger. "Oh I almost forgot! I have to call my mother! I'll call her once I get to the homeless shelter. Bye Billy!" and off Penny went grabbing her bag and coat and throwing her hair in a hair tie.

Billy smiled and shoved his plate into the sink and rinsed it off. "I need to go to work as well, or Dark Horse will have my head." Billy quickly went to his basement and hit a button, which opened a door disguised as a wall. He walked in, and soon he was in his secret lab. Billy leaned over and grabbed his blood red lab coat putting it over his pants and black shirt. He then slipped on his gloved and put his goggles on his head. "I'm ready..." he whispered to himself. Billy grabbed his paper work and made his way to the transporter tube but before he could get in his friend Moist awoken from his sleep. Billy has been letting Moist live in his lab.

"Hey Billy, What's going on?" Moist asked, letting out a sighing yawn as his fingers dripped subtly.

Billy smiled at Moist. "Hey my moisture buddy. I'm just about to go to work, I can see you had a nice sleep, you didn't soak you pajamas quite as much."

"Yeah, I dreamed about Bait and Switch, she's a hottie. Speaking of hotties, how is Penny?" Moist asked, slipping his wet slippers off beside his room door.

Billy smiled and leaned against the chair next to Moist, and sighed happily. "Penny, I believe, is doing amazing. I finally proposed to her, and we're now engaged." Billy smiled the giddiest smile as he stepped inside the transporter "Well, I have to get to work, I'm already…" Billy looked at his watch. "FIVE MINUITES LATE! Crap, I got to get going!" He pushed a few buttons on a keypad and soon enough he was shot with a fading beam of green light, transported to Dark Horse's Headquarters. Billy soon was greeted by razor sharp teeth, and a smirking toothy smile.

"Hello Billy. Had fun playing house?" asked Razorblade, her eyes piercing with the attitude of Snarky. "You're lucky Dark Horse is in a Gadget Meeting." She winked at him and poked his lips with her razor sharp finger tips, painted a seductive red.

Billy glared at her, but soon had the same snarky smile that she did. "Ha ha, laugh it up. You can't get rid of this feeling I have."

"Wanna bet?" she asked, her face glowing with victory and snark.

"Yeah I do" He butted with her. "I'm engaged to the most wonderful woman on the planet, Penny. I know it's only been a few weeks since I have been with her, but just talking to her makes me feel like the luckiest guy on the planet, I was in love from the start." Billy smiled looking through his paper work and checking through every detail.

"Ah, so 'Miss Saves the World' has a man now. Glad you put a ring on it. But not meant to burst you bubble, love… Well I do mean it… Have you told her you're a Super villain?" RazorBlade smiled, knowing she hit his bad spot.

Billy bit his lip, staring wide eyed at the paper with worry "Well… No… But I can't tell her now, not until the wedding is over… Then I will tell her everything… I'm just not so sure how to break it to her." Billy looked off to the side, as if he was rehearsing it in his head.

"Does she know where you go during the day?" RazorBlade asked.

"Eh…Well… Not exactly…" Billy gulped softly fearing if she would ever ask.

RazorBlade rested her elbows on his desk smiling at him. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into my friend." She air kissed him and winked leaving him with his paper work.

Billy shivered and looked down. "She scares me…"

MEANWHILE…

Penny kept jumping up and down as she talked wildly with her mother on the phone. "I know mom! I'm the happiest woman on the planet… And No I don't think it's too soon. I'm deeply in love with him. He is sweet, kind, funny, a little bit awkward, but very passionate and understanding…"

"Penny! We need extra socks for the homeless!" squawked her boss

"Oh, I gotta get back to work mom. I'll call you later when I'm looking for photos to send you of Billy… I can't believe I'm engaged" Penny hung the phone, a sweet smile shattered across her face like a sun shine in the hills of Ireland. She quickly went to the storage room and grabbed 3 boxes full of different colored socks, varying from wool, to crazy, to sheep skin socks.

She gave them to her boss, Silvia, whom gave her a funny look. "What's you deal? Silvia asked.

Penny just smiled. "I'm engaged…"


	4. My Secrets Revealed

**(Authors note (don't have to read): YAY! On to forth chapter! So, just want to give a shout out to person who corrected me! THANK YOU! I've now realized is BAD HORSE not DARK HORSE. For some odd reason, I thought it was Dark Horse. I do this a lot trust me. Anyways, Again tell what you guys want to see, I will squeeze it somehow some way or another TRUST ME! (as long as it isn't 'too' smutty-I will do smut though:]- ) Another announcement is I will be updating more quickly now. I feel like you guys like this story a lot, and I love this movie, and I'm excited for the sequel, and I'm a big fan of the DHSAB. And again I know there are a lot of flaws in the story such as in the original movie at the end Penny does realize it is Billy who has a gun pointed at Capt.' Hammer, and some more flaws like that. But hey, it's a fan fiction, not every is going to be correct. But honestly I appreciate your eye at finding stuff like that. I don't think I would have caught that lol. Anyways, I better shut up so you guys can see what goes on next!)**

Penny arrived home at three. She looked around and realized that Billy wasn't home. "I wonder where he could be…" She looked in their bedroom and saw that he wasn't there then she looked in the living room and saw that he was there either. "I guess he's busy with some friends…hm." She put her bag on the table and saw a box of 'Cracker Jacks™' lying on the counter unopened. "Thank God, I'm so starving…" she whispered. She opened the box and started walking around the house, munching on Cracker Jacks™ and looking at photos on Billy's wall. Suddenly a though popped into a Penny's mind. "Crap! I forgot to go look at photos of Billy for my mother… I think he said he had a box downstairs…. I don't think he'd mind me looking at them."

Penny threw her box on the table and quickly finished the almonds, and caramel popcorn, and whatever was leftover in her mouth. Penny scurried down to the basement and opened his storage door. She began digging thru random boxes of year books, card collections, stamp collections, and other memorial assortments. She soon came across a light box. Penny opened it to see a book lying at the bottom. She pulled it out to see that it was a photo album. The first picture was a photo of a blonde baby boy, lying in a baby crib in a hospital. He was wrapped in a pink and blue blanket. Above the crib, was a banner, it was bright pink and had "CONGRATS! IT'S A BOY!" except 'Boy' was an addition and it was in blue, as if someone pasted it on.

"Aww…" Penny cooed softly. He was so cute as baby… Still is" She smiled and turned the page and looked at all the old memories that were stored I the book; Fishing trips with his father, baking with his mother, and a few Halloween pictures, which contained costumes of a pumpkin, a kitty cat, and mummy. Penny flipped the page again and saw teen years of Billy. There was a picture of his first car, his first girlfriend, and many others with a few friends, at events, forth of Julys and Birthdays, and a few Christmas'. Penn turned the page and found the perfect picture of Billy. He was dressed in jeans and a black sweat shirt in front of a blue house. She smiled and slid his picture from the thin film-like lamination, and then flattened the picture against her thigh. As soon as Penny did that, she felt that her foot was massively asleep, and it was shoot up her leg. "Ugh!" she growled under her breath. She stretched her leg out, causing her foot to push the box towards an old unused lamp, causing it to knock over in the wall. Penny mumbled something incoherent under her breath. She picked up the picture off her lap and stretched her leg, waking it up.

Penny soon realized there was a light shining in front of her. She went toward it to realize it was a door. "What in the world?" she propped the lamp against the wall and hesitantly went through the door.

"What in the world is this?" Penny gasped at what she was seeing; Wires, large computers, guns, lasers and contraptions. Penny began to shake; she couldn't understand what this place was and where it came from.

Out of his room, came Moist. "Hey Billy, You're home earl- um… You're not Billy…"

Penny shrieked "Who are you? What is this place? And why are you all wet?"

Moist panicked, and his mind raced, looking for an excuse. "Uh… I-Um… I can't tell you that…." His eyes bugged and looked around the room, for something to save him, but nothing came into reach.

"Tell me NOW! Or I'm going to call the police!" Penny threatened

Moist walked closer to her beginning to beg. "Um… Okay, I'll tell you… this is Billy's lab. I'm Moist… I live in here."

Penny gave Moist a funny look as she looked around the room once more. "Lab? What the heck would Billy need a lab for?"

Moist bit his lip. "I can't tell you that either…" Penny pulled out her cell phone, which spooked him. "OKAY! He is an evil scientist… Dr. Horrible. He's the one that killed Captain Hammer… I live in here because I'm a super villain to… I make things wet… or dampen them at the most…" he shuddered fearful of what she would do next.

"This can't be…" Penny whispered, but the answers were in front of her. She shook her head over and over just to see if this was a bad dream, just in case she fell asleep looking at pictures. But it was reality, unrolling in front of her…

**MEANWHILE **

Billy sighed tiredly as he just go out of the Evil League of Evil Council Meeting. "Ugh! That took forever to get over with. I need a nap." He yawned softly

"Long day sailor?" questioned Razorblade, who was in her city wear; a tight tank top, leather pants and a breast high leather jacket. Her face was made up of heavy makeup; Ruby red lipstick, heavy mascara, and heavy eye liner. Razorblade looked seductive and feline like

Billy rolled his eyes at her. He wasn't interested in her. Of course he was attracted to her, maybe in more ways than one, but he didn't want her. He knew Razorblade played games. "Hello Razorblade, Going out on the town, I see?"

"No, How about you?" she asked

"I'm just getting home to Penny." Billy took off his gloves, holding them under his arms.

"Ah, the wife is waiting impatiently I bet, Excited to cook you a home meal as she rings up the wedding planner." Razorblade smiled sarcastically, as she leaned against the wall

"I'm not sure I like your attitude," Billy said smiling "sounds to me like you're '_jealous_' Razorblade"

Razorblade let out a breathy laugh and walked towards Billy. "Jealous? Me? Impossible, I don't get jealous. People are jealous of me. Not vice-versa." She softly pushed Billy against the wall, her finger on his chest. Billy blushed, not knowing what to do. "For one… I can usually have anything I want. Why do you think I'm top in the league with Bad Horse? I have all the power I need." She leaned and kissed the white of his collar, leaving a distinct Lipstick stain, causing Billy to cringe painfully. She pulled back and smiled "there is never a need for me to be jealous about anything… Good night Billy." She winked and walked away, disappearing into the hall.

Billy bit his lip; he never liked Razorblade, only as a distant friend. He has no Idea what her goal is, but she has some kind of plan.

Later Billy returned to his lab late, he took off his coat and left his gloves behind, leaving him in his white shirt and black pants. He stepped into his transporter and transported himself to his front door, so Penny wouldn't wonder why he had been in the basement for so long. Billy opened the front door excited to talk to Penny.

"I'm home Penny! Did you mis-"he soon stopped at what he saw. Sitting in a red chair was Penny, holding a glass of wine in black lingerie, with the meanest look on her face.

She softly sipped the wine, glaring at Billy. "Hello Billy… Your Home Late…"

"Um hey Penny… eh, am I in trouble?" Billy had a cold sweat not knowing what to do.

Penny glared her eyes tightly at him "Oh hell yeah."

Billy's eyes widened. He sat his bag down at the door, and walked closer to Penny. "W-what did I do, Penny?" His heart raced, and that sweat turned into a down pour.

Penny looked very angry. "I was looking in the basement for a picture of you in a picture album. I found a box and enjoyed myself looking thru your photos, but then something happened, I'm still unsure what happened, but I found a door, to a room, and I found someone in there, he told me his name was Moist…"

Billy sighed in defeat, as worry, anger, and guilt sweated down the side of his forehead "_Damn…_Um, I can explain Penny, it's Just I've been meanin-"

"Oh No need to explain… Moist, your friend told me everything. Did you really kill captain hammer?" Penny had the tone of pain .layering her voice.

Billy cringed and felt like he was going to fall to his knees "well.. I-I would s-say tha-" Billy was soon cut off by Penny's wine glass shattering against the wall behind Billy, missing him by have an inch. He shook in fear.

"Don't lie to me! Moist told me DR HORRIBLE KILLED CAPTAIN HAMMER!" Penny screamed. She had the tint of wine in her, so she wasn't thinking clearly. "Now tell me the truth… Did you kill Captain Hammer…" she trembled a tad with anger.

Billy clenched his eyes closed, hating her looking at him this way. "…yes… I killed him"


	5. Blame It On The Alcohol

**(Authors Note: OMG! I seriously cannot believe I am making a chapter 5! Holy Crap! So, from hearing all your critique, and raves, I am PROUDLY ready to present you with this chapter five. {I feel like some kind of special host} I think the story is getting better with each chapter, yet even more difficult. So guys please SUGGEST ideas and plots! AGAIN, I want to remind you guys about the sequel Dr Horrible 2! I'm unbelievably excited about this. I got a bit of info on a website. In case you haven't heard; Joss Whedon will be releasing Dr Horrible STRAIGHT to DVD, PLUS, in the plot, you will be seeing more of the Evil League of Evil, and their ALSO going to have an Evil Council. I'm so EXCITED!{Did I already say that?} I know I am such a DHSAB nerd. I'll just shut my gob so you can read )**

Painful tears began streaming down Penny's face, causing Billy to cringe

"P-Penny… Penny, please don't cry… Oh please… I never want to make you cry…" Billy was shaking not knowing what to do. He hated seeing her in such pain; it ruined the beauty that lied in her eyes. And what was worse was… He caused the pain she was in.

Penny glared at him, with teary angry eyes. "How could you kill Captain Hammer? He was a good person! He may have a horrible ego, but he was only trying to make a difference in our life. He was helping with the homelessness problem in our area! He was a helpful person"

"He was a corporate tool!" butted Billy. He couldn't stand that Penny hated him, but adored Captain Hammer.

Penny stood up from her chair, only to soon stumble forward, grabbing onto Billy's shirt, for she still had wine swimming in her mind. "How could you Billy! You're a Liar, and a Murderer-"Penny paused, staring at the ruby lip stain on Billy's collar. She softly gasped, causing more tears to pour from her eyes. "A-and a cheater!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

Billy jumped at her confusing screech. "I-I'm a what?" he was confused at her accusation lined with horrible pain.

"Th-That lip stain on your collar!" she stood away from him and reached out at his collar, pulling at the stain. She then looked at the ruby red paint against her finger tips and couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She looked up at him, trembling and crying, shocked at his very being. Penny growled and SLAPPED him across the face, so hard causing Billy to fall backwards.

Billy gasped holding his face, in pain. He was in confusion and shock. "Penny, I don't know how that got there! I-I-I-"

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY! You…. You… TRASH!" Se gritted her teeth, and slid the ring off her finger, and threw it at Billy. "I'm done with you!" she sobbed painfully and threw the front door open, and ran out into the night, in nothing but her lingerie.

Billy stood up quickly and tried to follow her out the door, but she was too quick for him. Penny was nowhere in sight. "Penny!" Billy called out. But there was no reply.

Hours passed, as Billy roamed through the city looking for Penny. "She'll never want to see me again… I don't blame her, I'm a murderer and a good for nothing liar…" Billy walked along the side walk, the occasional tear, sliding down from his cheek. Moments later, Billy soon found himself at a small bar. He looked around- It was empty; nothing but a bartender, and a few late night owls, drinking whiskey in the corner. Billy walked up to the bartender. "Got anything that will take the pain away?" The bartender nodded and pulled out a large glass, filling it with a bubbly dark brown liquid. Billy downed the liquid within seconds. He soon felt an edge on his mind, biting the pain, making his head swim with a certain gentleness.

After six glasses and three hours passed, Billy was soon drunk. He sat at the bar, hunched over, his mind in a new dimension, not caring what happened in the world.

"We're closing soon, buddy" said the bartender "Come on, guy. Do I need to lay you in the alley." He was getting irritated.

"I miss Penny… Even though she is confussssss…." Billy started slurring his words quite intensely. The bartender just rolled his eyes.

"Oh… Poor baby… Isn't one enough" a voice behind Billy spoke out, sounding like diamonds on silk. "How many has he had, Jack?"

"More than enough- six glasses, and he is asking for more." The bartender replied, with annoyance on his face.

"Hm…" she looked him over and turned his swirling seat around. She smiled at him, and leaned in closer. "Well hello Sailor"

"H-Hi Razorblade… do you know where Pen-Penny is?" his cheeks turned pink with the drunkenness of his mind.

Razorblade smirked, as realized how drunk he really was. She softly leaned in and kissed him softly. She felt him not resist, instead of resisting, he joined her-Kissing her sweetly and passionately. Razorblade pulled and smiled sensually "mmm… Yum." She softly pulled Billy's hand, and led him out of the bar, the two walking off into the night.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Billy yawned awaking to a soaking sun through a tall window. He stretched and rubbed his eyes, so it was easier to grabbed he sheets, only to soon realize it wasn't his bed. It wasn't even his room. Billy quickly sat up, his heart racing. Billy looked around to see a dark purple felt walled room, and blood red silk bed, with black and purple silk sheets. There was a large black armoire, and a floor to ceiling mirror, that slid out into a closet. The carpeting was soft red shag, which looked new. There was one bath room, and that bathroom seemed to have someone in it. Soon enough the door opened. Billy froze ready to see who it was, and he was ready to ask questions.

Out walked a tall, slender female, with a busty chest, and black hair, in nothing but a damp towel, wrapped tightly around her torso. "Good Morning, sailor" Razorblades voice sounded off. Stream was rising off of every inch of her tan body. Billy soon found himself staring

"Why the hell am I in here?" Billy yelled. He couldn't believe his eyes. He realized soon he too was naked under the sheets. He soon came to the heart stoppening thought. "Oh…My…God… Did we?" Billy shook softly in the sheets.

Razorblade jumped up on the bed next to him. She speedily crawled tightly next to him. Razorblade softly pressed herself against him. "Mmm… Yes we did. Oh and it was Magnificent!" Razorblade smiled wickedly, running her razor sharp finger nail down Bill's cheek and to his chest. Causing Billy to shiver

Billy quickly slid out of bed, taking the sheet, coving his parts. "Oh My God… OHMYGOD! This just can't be happening…" Billy gasped, and almost began hyperventilating.

"Oh but it already has!" shouting and throwing her arms out over the bed, as if she was on top of the world

Billy gritted his teeth "You're a she devil!" he leaned over and found his shorts putting them on quickly and then started looking for his other clothes. He walked toward her door and looked at her with the most evil look in his eyes. He was filled with rage. "Tell Lucifer I said hi, when you get back home!" and he slammed the door behind him, leaving Razorblade with a satisfied look on her face.


	6. Random Act of Human Kindness

**(Wow, Sorry for the late addition. School started up, and I've been mad busy. SORRY! So here is chapter 6, I've been thinking about it lately and I'm going to need more Ideas from you guys. Thank you to LittleBlackNeko for the Idea on this one. THANK YOU. I really appreciate ideas and corrections because that makes me a better writer. I love to write and I LOVE constructive criticism. Anyway, Thanks for reading and reviewing)**

Penny, was in shambles at the feet of her friend, Parker. A good friend since high school, and has always been there for her "Parker I'm so sorry about showing up on your door step late last night" she smiled awkwardly as she sipped her tea, Parker had given her. "Especially since I showed up partially drunk and in lingerie"

Parker chuckled at her "Oh its no big deal. I'm always here" he pour a cup of tea for him self, grabbing his new read of the week. "So tell me, love, what happened?"

Penny sighed, stirring the sugar in her cup, cringing at the barely remember able night with Billy. "Well, its a long story. You would not believe me if I told you... I don't even believe myself..." She blew the steam off her cup taking a drink, staring straight into the warm liquid.

"Whatever you say, heh" He chuckled flipping open the thick pages of his book, finding where had last left off. "All I'm guessing is, that its about a boy." He smirked as his eyes scanned the page non chelauntly

Penny almost choked on her tea. She coughed what actually little came out. "Eh, excuse me?" she asked softly blushing.

Parker looked up at, halve heartedly smirking. "I've known you since high school, Pen. In collage you got drunk cause you were obsessed about that one break up" he sipped his tea showing his small evidence. "And on top of that, your blushing, and hold your tea cup in an awkward manner."

Penny bit her lip, seeing as he was right about everything. It was true that in collage she went a little nuts over a break up, and did a bit of drinking. "Heh, I guess you could see it on my face..."

Parker reached out and sat his hand softly onto of Penny's. "Look, You can tell me who the guy is. I don't care if he is a douchebag or anything. I'm here for you" He smiled sweetly up at her.

Penny could hear herself breathe, as he set his hand on hers. She didn't want to talk about Billy, and his alter ego. If she did talk to Parker about it, he would think she was crazy, or still drunk. She twisted her lips, looking up into his eyes, the worry lines on her pale forehead creasing. "Can you keep a secret, Parker. And I mean really keep a secret, because I do NOT know all the details myself. To be honest I'm not even sure how true all this really is." Her face was 100% serious, as she gripped his hand softly.

Parker nodded, his face becoming serious as well. "I promise Penny, you can tell me anything"

She swallowed hard, putting both hands on Parkers. "Well the boy , I was with - not sure if I still am- His name is Billy. And he is sweet and kind, and so understanding. Well, I became engaged to him, even in the short time of knowing him. I don't know if that is a mistake or what, but I said yes. But I soon learned a horrible truth about him, and I'm not sure what is real and what is not, and I'm all turned upside down, and confused"

Parker's eyes opened with sympathy and understanding "Well... What did he say?"

Penny bit her lip. "Do you believe there is evil?"

He nodded.

She gripped his hands tigher, as her voice got lower, as if she was hiding something "Billy, is an evil... Villian..."

Parker let go of Penny's hands, giving her a funny look. He reached out and put his hand on her forehead.

Penny looked at his hand, softly frowning. "Um... What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't have a fever" Parker replied, chuckling softly

"Parker, I'm being serious!" Penny exclaimed. "He really is a super villain, and he has a super villain name, and a lab, and works for this league. I'm being honest!" Penny was really frowning now, she wanted him to believe her.

"I hate to say it Penny, but that sounds like nonsense." Parker closed his book. "Listen to what your saying. An evil league? That sounds like something out of a comic book. I know you dated Captain Hammer, and he was a little... comic booky, but still, an evil league with a lab and everything. It sounds impossible."

"Nothings impossible... I know that now" she pushed away her cup of tea, looking out the window

Parker stared at her, his face totally composed. "So your absolutely sure about this?"

Penny looked at him and nodded, her face painted with seriousness

Parker nodded at her as well. "...okay... I believe you"

She smiled gleefully "Thank you, Parker" she leaned forward and kissed his forehead, as a 'thank you'.

"eh, what friends are for?" he smiled scratching the back of his head.

Penny looked up at a clock that was sitting on a small shelf in a corner. The clock read '12:45 pm' "Damn... I got to go shopping... I hope Billy is at home, so we can talk about this." She stood up from her seat "Oh and by the way thanks for letting me borrow some clothes, really appreciate it" she smiled sweetly at him.

"No biggie, anytime" He grinned a big grin

**Later**

The afternoon streets were quiet as usual and Penny had finally finished her grocery shopping at the market on the corner, near her apartment. Well, Billy's apartment, she forgot that she threw the ring at him, and she still doesn't know if their together. Penny was holding four heavy bags in each hand. She could hardly keep balanced as she carried them. Soon enough Penny hit face first into the concrete, spilling her groceries. "Damn" she cursed as she began cleaning up the spilt food

"Um, need some help?" a voice above Penny spoke. Penny looked up from the silver pumps in front of her to a slender female, dressed in black Capri's, a white tank-corset looking top, with a green shawl covering. The girls hair was black, and it was neatly tied back with a blue hairband. Her make up was carefully and heavily done.

Penny nodded "Yeah, thanks" she smiled softly as the girl helped her up. "Um, hi. I' Penny." she said as she began filling a grocery bag.

The girl gave a ruby red lipped smile. "I'm Reyna. Reyna Blade" She handed Penny a canned good.

"Nice to meet you, and thanks" Penny returned the smile, and looked down at Reyna's hands. Her nails were painted a seductive red, and they were razor sharp.

"Here let me help you carry those home" Reyna smiled grabbing four bags, holding two in each hand.

Penny smiled sweetly and nodded "wow, thank you. Its not often I see an act of random human kindness. I'm very blessed"

Reyna nodded "I'm always happy to help someone in need" Her lips curled into a grin

Soon enough both of them arrived to the front door of Billy's apartment, Penny gleefully smiled at Reyna "Um, would you like to stay for Dinner? I mean, I'm going to be discussing a few things with my fiancee-at least I think he is- but we will be serving Marsala Chicken, my mothers recipe"

"Yeah, that would be nice, it has been forever since I've had a home cooked meal." Reyna's eyes sparkled charmingly as she smiled.

Penny nodded opening the door for both of them, walking to the table close to a kitchen. They sat the groceries down, and began putting them away. "I'm going to make a quick phone call, can you finish putting the cereal away" Penny asked grabbing the corded phone. Reyna nodded and did as told. Penny dialed the number into the wall phone. Soon it began ringing. And ringing. And ringing. But no answer. Instead it went straight to voice mail. Penny sighed and went on listening to the message.

"_Hey this is Billy! You know what to do. BEEP." _

"Hey Billy, It's me Penny.. Um I see that you're not the home, when I got here, and I'm guessing you have your phone on silent, or you just don't wanna talk to me or something... Um I kinda wanna talk this whole thing over, It went way out of control last night, and my emotions were mixed with alcohol, and it was all so much to take an-... What I'm trying to say is... I miss you, and I want to see you... Bye" Penny bit her lip as she hung up the phone, staring at the cord that was attached to it, swinging back and forth.

"So" Reyna's voice interrupted Penny's trace. "Tell me about this fiancee of yours. I'd love to hear all about him" Reyna had a grin stretched on her face as she seated herself in a chair by the table.

Penny sighed, looking out the nearest window. "His name is Billy... To me he is the sweetest, most kindest, caring, passionate man I have ever met. To be honest I think he has been the best Man I ever met... But... I don't know if its cause I rushed into this whole engagement thing, but I learned that he wasn't everything what he seemed..." Penny faded frowning as she remembered what she learned about him.

"Lemme guess" Spoke out Reyna. "He cheated, and had an unsettling secret?"

Penny's eyes widened and nodded "Uh, Yeah, How'd you know?"

Reyna chuckled out "They're all like that, sweetheart. Cheaters, They're never happy with one woman."

Penny shivered, realizing that Reyna might be right "Billy... h-has to be different. He did cheat... Well at leas I think he did..."

"Its either he did or he didn't, there is no in between" rebutted Reyna.

"hm..." Penny sighed, staring at Reyna, not knowing what to believe.

**Meanwhile**

Billy found himself at a cafe close to his apartment, it was about 3:00, or at least that is what his watch read. Billy was still in last nights clothes, which made him do a bit of a walk of shame. He looked out into the streets thinking about Penny. "I wonder if Penny came home or not" He whispered to himself, biting his lip as his thoughts brought him to the worst. Billy reached into his pocket for his phone. Suddenly he gasped, not feeling his phone. So he reached into his other pocket, only to find it empty. Billy panicked intensely "Oh no... I must have left it at...Razorblades house...Now Penny will for sure think he is cheating if he says he left his phone at a girls house.

Suddenly his stomach churned, leaving an acid feeling in both his chest and his mouth "That's because I did cheat... God dammit..." He slouched into his chair, feeling himself weigh 300x than he usually did. "What the hell is this all worth, God?" Billy shouted softly to the sky. He got up from his seat shoving his hands into his pockets and began walking home.

Soon enough Billy arrived home, he saw that the lights were on and could smell the oven with food inside, he smiled brightly knowing who could be inside "Penny.. I knew You'd come back." He quickly opened the door, almost frolicking in.

"Hey Pen, You her-" Billy stopped mid sentence to see his nightmare sitting infront of him. "R-r-r-r...Raz..."

"Hello Sailor" Razorblade smiled, her legs crossed, sitting prim in a wood chair at the dining table, smiling as if she was a kid know she pulled the ultimate prank

"Billy? Is that you?" A voice came from the kitchen. Penny quickly rounded the corner, with a worried look on her face "Billy, I'm so glad you're here. We need to talk" She looked over at Reyna "Oh, by the way this Reyna Blade, I offered for her to stay for dinner with us. i met her coming back from the grocery store.

Billy clenched his teeth, smiling awkward, speaking stiffly "You don't say... That's wonderful" He tried his hardest not to scream in anger and terror.

"I hope I'm not a bother" Razerblade smiled kindly

"No, no not at all" Billy said, as an aneurysm began in his eye.

Razerblade smiled "Good... Then this should be fun"


End file.
